Training Zeppelin
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Dean's time in Hell comes back to snuggle him when he makes a dirty joke. Yeah, that's right. I said "Snuggle".
1. A Boy And His Dog Er, Hellhound

**A/N:** _I'm sorry. This has been bugging me and I had to write it out. I have, like, a fifty stories going (LITERALLY!) at once and I can't seem to be able to stop the Plot Bunnies from coming. Does anyone know how to make them slow the eff down? I mean, they're breeding like… well, rabbits. *sheepish grin* Don't judge my words! But, seriously, I am sorry for putting this out. I'm trying to calm the whirlwind that is my mind and finish VM2.0 but I… can't. It's just not coming. Which is one of the most Not Cool things to happen in a long time. Anywho, please tell me how you feel about this 'cause I dunno if I'm gonna keep this up here. I'll probably keep writing 'cause this Plot Bunny seems fracking persistent but I dunno if I'll post more. I'll probably delete this if y'all don't like it._

**Disclaimer_:_**_ I do not own _Supernatural_. Whoa… Deja-freaking-vu, man! I think I've said that before… *reads other stories* Oh, I have. TA-friggin'-DA!_

**Warnings:** _Uh… Fuck. Obviously, just by that I'mma say 'Foul language'. Also, sexual jokes and shit like that 'cause Dean's in this story. (Shocker I know!) But… Umh… Violence? And… Uhh… Other stuff? Yeah. So there!_

* * *

><p>"Dude, I have a joke." Dean chuckled, grinning like the moron he was.<p>

"Shoot." Sam said half-heartedly. He was busy reading a book. Some sci-fi thing that had to do with aliens. Even better. The more distracted Sam was the better.

"Okay, what's the one thing you can say to your dog and your girlfriend?" Dean snorted in anticipation. This was gonna be good. Dean had his cell phone out to record everything that was about to happen. Sam's face would be priceless.

"I dunno, uh, 'no'?" Sam asked, humoring Dean. Sam hadn't even looked up from his book.

"Nope." Dean's grin widened, "_'Come'_." Dean wriggled his index and middle finger when Sam slowly lifted his head to gape at Dean.

"That's sick, Dean!" Sam bitched, "And stop recording this!" He demanded, throwing a pen at Dean's phone, almost successful in shutting it.

"No way, man! Your face was priceless." Dean imitated Sam's expression, mixing in his own mocking faces.

"Seriously, dude. Knock it off." Sam said, standing to attempt to snatch the cell phone.

"Nah-ah-ah, Sammy. Mind your blood pressure." Dean happily, and openly, mocked his little brother. It was great being able to do this. Messing with Sammy was the Great Winchester Past Time. Even dad partook a little (a lot) when he was alive. The Nair in the shampoo? That was dad. And he paid dearly. Sam got into three fights at his school just to make sure dad was called in to be scolded for his "unruly son's behavior". It was awesome.

"Screw yo-" Sam didn't get to finish his insult (sad face) because suddenly the room was filled with an unforgettable heat. The entire building began shaking and two pillows had already caught fire. Dean was completely unscathed. The fires of hell had already marked him with its licking, ever searching tendrils of heat and pain. But Sam? Sam hadn't been to the Pit before so he wasn't okay.

Sam's skin was red and sweaty, looking like it was about ready to blister, "Sammy!" Dean gasped, trying to help support his baby brother. Which was proving to be a difficult task because the kid was a freaking _giant_. Dean almost got the, to the door when a large (at least five feet tall) fireball imploded suddenly. It threw a figure out of it before taking hell's heat when it vanished.

A young woman- younger than twenty but older the sixteen- with golden tanned skin, black hair that was draped over her like a threadbare blanket, and a white silk dress was sitting on their motel floor, gaping at the two of them. Suddenly, she exploded in a flurry of squeals, happiness, and well, more squeals. She leapt to her feet- which we re bare- and threw her arms around Dean, "OhmiLucifer! You're okay! Thank Lucifer, you're okay!" She cried, holding Dean's face in her hands as if she wasn't sure he was real.

"Dean, why didn't you come back? I was so worried when that over-grown pigeon took you away! You okay now, though, right? It didn't hurt you?" The girl asked, concern shining brightly in her metallic silver-red eyes.

"Dean…?" Sam asked, not sure if he should go for the guns or laugh his ass off.

"It's okay, Sammy. She's good." Dean said, patting the girls head. She beamed like she just won the freaking lottery.

"Okaaaay. Who is she?"

"M' h-hn." Dean mumbled, hiding his face in the girls hair.

"Say again?"

"I said, 'my hellhound' but you don't seem to speak Muffled Dean."

"I do!" The girl- Dean's freaking hellhound- chirped happily. Dean smiled and kissed her hair, causing the hound-in-human-form to purr. She- it- actually _purred_.

"You're okay with having her here?" Sam asked, frowning when Dean's face suddenly was full of sadness and pain.

"Zeppelin, go get us some food. The usual." Zeppelin the hellhound was thoughtful for a second before bobbing her head and grabbing Dean's wallet to head outside, "Don't kill anyone!" Dean called while she still had her hand on the doorknob, "Hell bound or not, leave them alone." Sam wanted to laugh at that but the stricken, kicked puppy expression on Zeppelin's face and the serious one on Dean's told him this was no laughing matter.

Zeppelin left with a mumbled, "Yes sir."

Sam stared at Dean expectantly, "All right, start talking, dude. What the hell do you mean Zeppelin is your hellhound? How did you even get a hellhound? I thought they scared you."

Dean scowled, "First off, they do not scare me. They just make my adrenaline pumping. And second, yeah, Zeppelin is my hellhound. Before- before Cas pulled me out…" Dean looked at Sam, silently begging him not to judge, "I was only a few years away from becoming a demon. And, to celebrate, Alistair wanted me to have my first hellhound. He said I'd be a wicked crossroads demon. So, he had me draw out exactly what I wanted my hound to look like."

"He had me write out every single detail about her. I decided that I didn't want some mangy mutt following me around so I made her take human shape. 'Cause, ya know, there's nothing hotter than an assassin chick. Once she was made I knew she was perfect. I spent every moment I could with her. Alistair was cool with it, took over the rack while I trained her how to hound."

Dean Sam a small, slightly watery smile, "She was so eager to please me, Sammy. The demon part of me didn't even mind that she would rather cuddle bunnies than rip them apart. I think… I think that she kept me human a little bit longer. Just until someone could save me."

"It's what you wanted." A soft voice said from the doorway. Dean looked up and Sam turned around, "I could tell you didn't want to lose your humanity just yer so I helped you keep it." She looked for all the world that she had done a bad thing. She looked- Sam blinked repeatedly- she looked like a puppy that knew it had done something bad. Dean gave her a knowing smile and patted the bed next to him. Zeppelin yipped happily, put the bags of food on the table, and jumped onto the bed before nestling in close to Dean.

"She's part hound, Sam. A dog, ya know?" Dean explained as he pet her hair, "A dog from hell but a dog none the less. I was her only family ever since she was born and then I was taken. If you were in her position, wouldn't you want to be near me like this?" Dean gestured with one hand at Zeppelin, who was currently nuzzling Dean's side while whining. Sam didn't really understand what the whining meant until she shoved her head under Dean's hand.

Oh, she wanted pets.

Sam nodded, thinking that it made some sort of twisted perfect sense, "Kay, I get it. What do with her, though? I mean, where do her loyalties lie?" Sam was thinking about their hunt to stop Lucifer. A hellhound could either help them or make them crash and burn.

"With Dean." Zeppelin said instantly. There was no hesitation or wariness in her voice. Her eyes blazed with fierce protection and the intent to follow every single of Dena's orders. Even if that meant dying. Sam nodded and that was the end of that discussion. Zeppelin would come with them. Sam ate his salad while Dean ate his burger, occasionally tossing Zeppelin a fry or two when she begged.

"Dean," Zeppelin asked, holding up the remote, "What's this?"

"TV remote." Dean answered, his mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Oh, okay." A few seconds passed, "What's it do?"

"Turns on the TV."

"Got it…" She nodded, "Hey, Dean-"

"A TV is that big box thing on the dresser. It shows you things. Push the red button on the remote." Dean grinned. And so the hellhound was introduced to the television. Sam chuckled as she was instantly drawn to the current show. It took Sam a few seconds to realize that, yes, the creature that every demon, human, and creature feared was enthralled by _Gargoyles_.

"Dude!" Dean crowed, tossing his wrapper into the garbage and collapsing onto the couch with Zeppelin, "I freaking love this show!"

"Figures." Sam laughed, watching Dean and his hellhound get sucked into the TV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo? Keep? Oooor toss out of FanFictionLandia?<strong>_


	2. Alpha, Beta, Hellhound

**A/N:** _ This would be chapter two. Yeeeeah. My bad. *sheepish grin* … *again* THIS IS FOR _Emily (not a signed reviewer)_ 'CAUSE SHE THREATENED TO HUUURT ME! I lovers you! I don't know you, but I LOOOVERS you! XD Lol. She was the very first to review so this entiiiiiire chapter is for her. You're welcome person! LeighAnnWallace, the next chapter (chapter 3) is for you. It might be a few days til it comes but IT WILL! Also, I was told that there were spelling errors and missing words _(by a not signed in reviewer named Julie)_ in the first chapter. I read over it and can't find any. So someone might have to grow some balls and be my Beta. Yikes, I feel sorry for yoooooou future Beta o' mine. Lol. ((The boys are more brotherly in my fanfic because that's the way they were meant to be!))_

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own _Supernatural_. Whoa… Deja-freaking-vu, man! I think I've said that before… *reads other stories* Oh, I have. TA-friggin'-DA!_

**Warnings:** _Uh… Fuck. Obviously, just by that I'mma say 'Foul language'. Also, sexual jokes and shit like that 'cause Dean's in this story. (Shocker I know!) But… Umh… Violence? And… Uhh… Other stuff? Yeah. So there!_

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't sure if he should say anything to Zeppelin about her snuggling. See, she was being very cuddly and snuggly and well, dog-like. That wasn't the badawkward part. The bad/awkward part was that she was doing it in public. And they were getting stares. Like, stares that were bordering on alarmed, "Dean?" Sam murmured, shifting around in his diner seat.

Zeppelin was currently trying to put herself into Dean's jacket without removing it from his body. It did look like she was trying to have sex with him in the freaking restaurant, "Dude, people are staring." It was like Dean hadn't even noticed. He blinked at Sam and then gazed around them.

"Oh, you're right." He sighed, and gently nudged Zeppelin out of his jacket, "You have to keep to your own side of the booth, Zep. Humans don't understand why you wanna be so close and it kinda scares them." Zeppelin nodded and scooted away but she kept the kicked puppy expression and directed it at the patrons that were against them snuggling. Or her being in his jacket. Either way.

Sam had to hide his grin behind his coffee cup because now they looked like they felt like total assholes. It was obvious she needed to be close to him. Sam snorted a laugh when she shuddered like she was cold. The waitress came up to them and smiled, "Sweetheart, ignore them. I say, if you need your man don't let them stop you from bein' close. I think it's cute. Really."

Zeppelin smiled, "Thank you ma'am. I just got him back from serving overseas and I feel like I need to be able to touch him for him to be really here." At the end Zeppelin even got a bit teary-eyed. The waitress took the bait and almost started crying herself. She just nodded, glared at the other patrons, and gave them their entire order for free.

Which, you have to admit, is pretty freaking awesome.

"Dude," Sam said when they were climbing into the Impala, "Where did you learn to lie like that?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Dean taught me." She answered with a huge grin. It was like anything that had to do with Dean was awesome just because it was Dean. Sam used to think like that. And then he grew up. Sam had a feeling that it was always going to be like this, though because Zeppelin had a Pack Mentality. There was Dean as the Alpha and then… well, Sam wasn't quite sure who went where after that.

He shrugged, might as well ask. It's not like it would be awkward or anything. After all, why not distract her from sulking in the backseat like she'd been banished to Azkaban? Sam shifted in the passenger so he could see her, "Hey, Zeppelin, I've got a question." She looked up at him, slightly curious and looking a whole lot interested, "Dean's Alpha, right?" Her excited head bob was his answer, "So, who comes next?"

Zeppelin cocked her head to the side, frowning a little, "Well, you of course. Dean, you, me. Duh." She said like that was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

"Oh," Sam nodded, turning back around in his seat, "okay." Huh, he figured she'd put him below her (and didn't _that_ sound awkward?) in the Pack Hierarchy. But, it was cool that he wasn't. At least he wasn't too low on the food-chain, "So, wait. What does that make me, then?"

"Beta." She answered simply, curling up into a little ball.

"Oh, Beta? Cool." Sam said, smiling as she instantly fell asleep.

"What's up, Sam?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"I was just curious."

"Oh, okay. You can ask me, ya know. I mean, she's really beat, even though she's trying not to show it. She's restraining every single instinct right now and it's making her completely exhausted. I just want her to start adjust before I retrain her. It's gonna be a difficult and…" Dean sighed, looking like he _really_ didn't wanna say the next sentence, "And I'm gonna need your help."

Sam laughed, "You're joking? The Great Dean Winchester needs _my_ help training _his_ hellhound? _Right_. And I'm the Queen of England." He snorted and shook his head.

"Well, then welcome to the freaking party Your Highness." Dean snapped, glaring at Sam while turning the Impala into a motel parking lot. Dean really just wanted to catch some shut eye because he was feeling a bit drained too.

**Alliance, Nebraska  
><strong>Zeppelin paced the motel room, anxious for Dean to return. He said not to leave the room and not to answer the door unless it was one of them. She just didn't like them being at the morgue all alone. Sure, the doctor was there but there were bodies there! Bodies that hadn't been harvested yet and she didn't want the Winchester's there without her to stop the potential wandering spirit.

She licked her lips again, feeling like she was going to go insane without her Alpha or Beta around. God, why couldn't she go with them? She'd make a good FAB Agent. She would! She was taught to lie by _Dean_ of all people! That should be the reason she would get to go! That and the fact that she was a hound from freaking _hell_!

That girl was attacked by something and her pack was out there in the world with it roaming free! This was totally, completely, one hundred percent Not Acceptable! At all! She chewed on her hair nervously, watching the door as she froze in place in front of it. She didn't want Dean to be mad at her for pacing and being antsy so she figured she would do better not moving.

Not moving was _worse_!

She began pacing again and barked happily when the lock turned on the door. Dean walked through, followed by Sam. She wriggled in place, too excited to stay still. She whimpered at the two of them with a small, hopeful grin. She could barely contain herself. Uh-oh. In fact, she was starting to feel like was going to explo-

Suddenly she was on all fours and wagging a stump behind her, "What the hell just happened?" Sam asked, completely bewildered. Zeppelin licked his hand quickly, grinning at him.

"Uh, well, she transformed. She couldn't have just a human shape so I made her the biggest dog breed in the world. An Old English Mastiff. She's about three-hundred-fourteen pounds right now. That's not even as big as they can get. I mean, they can be three-hundred-forty-three pounds, _easy_." Dean said, scratching Zeppelin behind her big ear.

Sam just nodded with wide eyes as he shed his suit jacket and draped it over the wooden chair in the kitchenette that was provided in their room. He was fairly certain (like, one-hundred percent certain) that this motel was a No Pet's kind of place. Too bad for the owners because one way or another they were going to have a hellhound in one of their rooms.

Sam just preferred it wasn't the owner's room.

That'd be hard to clean up afterwards.

Dean patted the back of his thigh, calling Zeppelin over. He smiled at her (almost eyelevel even though he was standing up) and stroked her nose, "You did good today, kiddo." He praised, earning a stumpy tail wag from his hound, "How about I change outta this and we go for a walk, huh?" The stump wriggled faster, "All right, go ask Sam if he wants to go, I'll get changed."

Sam hadn't heard a word because over the years he'd perfected Blocking Out Dean. It was a technique he was quite proud of and was eager to someday teach Dean's kid. Or whatever human type thing Dean got when this was all over. He jumped slightly when he felt a cold, wet nose nudge his elbow. Zeppelin was sitting next to him, looking expectant, "What?"

She looked at the door and then back to Sam and nudged his arm again, "What?" She repeated this process until Dean walked out of the bathroom six minutes later with an impressive looking rope. He must have seen the look of disgust on Zeppelin's face because he instantly said they'd buy her a new one today and that's why they were going on the walk and why didn't you ask Sammy to come yet?

"Oh, that's what she was asking? I didn't get it." Sam chuckled. Zeppelin gave him a look that clearly said, _"You are Beta and I respect you so I respectfully say that you're retarded."_

"Uh, yeah dude. Doesn't take a rocket scientist!" Dean laughed, throwing Sam's shoes at him, "Change fast so we can go." And Sam did. Maybe it had something to do with being berated by a dog- _hellhound_. Who knows?

It was obvious by the way Zeppelin was biting at the rope that she didn't like it. Sam swore that he had nothing to do with it the whole walk to the PetCo around the block. He wasn't sure if she believed him or not. They entered the PetCo and instantly all the animals went silent. It was like they could sense Zeppelin wasn't a normal dog. It was creepy. Sam almost preferred the noise over this.

Zeppelin let one bark ring throughout the entire store and suddenly the chatter was back up again. Like nothing had happened and the store had never been so eerily silent. Dean just motioned for them to keep going so they walked back to the dog section to try and find a collar that would work for Zeppelin, "Zep, sit." Dean said, without hesitating Zeppelin sat, her tongue lolling out to the side.

"Good girl." Dena praised, patting her head as he sorted through the collars. No pink. No green. No hellhound of his was gonna wear a goddamned yellow daisy collar. Nuh-uh! No way! But she could definitely wear a black leather studded one! Dean clicked it around her neck and let her peer into the reflection on his cell phone. She bobbed her great big head once and Dean grabbed the matching leash to go with it.

"Oh, that is one beautiful dog!" A woman said, "I would love to breed my Toby with her. Do you breed?" She asked, never once taking her eyes off of Zeppelin. But the big ass Old English Mastiff male had no problem walking right up to Zeppelin and sniffing her. Dean grimaced, this wasn't gonna end well.

"She's not a brooding mare." Dean said, stroking Zeppelin's fur. She hee-hee-hee'd happily and leaned against his leg slightly. Sam was just shocked that Zeppelin hadn't gone after the woman's throat yet. But then he remembered that she was a hound. Which meant this wouldn't bother her in the least.

It was still weird as hell, though.

"Oh, such a shame. She'd make lovely puppies." The woman got a wistful look on her face before pulling out her wallet and handing Dean a thick piece of paper, "Here's my card if you ever change your mind. My cell number is on the back." With that she winked and tugged her dog away from the three of them.

"What a creepy lady. Creepy dog, too." Dean grumbled, shaking his head, "C'mon, Zep. Let's go pay for this stuff." Sam and Zeppelin followed Dean's lead, talking to their cashier when necessary. Except, Zeppelin was the only one that wasn't able to be understood. It was kind of sad, in Sam's eyes. It was so obvious she wanted to chip into the conversation but she couldn't. The cashier seemed to be thoroughly entertained, though.

"Oh she's so talkative! How cute!" She gushed, handing over their purchases. Dean just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Yeah, cute is exactly what I would call a vicious hellhound. Though, looking at Zeppelin currently wouldn't make anyone think 'vicious'. She was chewing on a purple hippo that did not squeak, but its eyes did, in fact, bug out with each chomp. Dean bought that too.

Dean put the leash and collar on Zeppelin and walked to the closest park while Sam just headed back to the motel room. His excuse was lame but valid, "You need to train Zeppelin and I'm beat. 'Sides, you don't need me distracting her." And just like that it was only Dean and Zeppelin. The sun was still out (it was around five in the afternoon) so there were other dog's there too. Dean didn't let Zeppelin play because they needed to train.

They'd focus on the not eating people back in the room. For now, it was more the everyday commands. Sit, stay, sniff out a demon. The regular stuff.


	3. I Can Never Go Home

**A/N:** LeighAnnWallace_, this is your chapter! And yes, I am a dog person. But I love all animals. Even snakes. Yes, even trou- wait. I am NOT having a _Jay and Silent Bob_ moment in my A/N! Also, I'm wondering if anyone wants to toss me a human OC that I can use? Your OC will probably be killed off, be a waitor/waitress, or some other person like that. But, hey, look at it this way- if you've ever wanted to be inserted into a fanfic but didn't want to do it yoursefl, now's your chance. Aaaaand, I NEED a female 'cause I want Dean to go have sex. XD_

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own _Supernatural_. Whoa… Deja-freaking-vu, man! I think I've said that before… *reads other stories* Oh, I have. TA-friggin'-DA!_

**Warnings:** _Uh… Fuck. Obviously, just by that I'mma say 'Foul language'. Also, sexual jokes and shit like that 'cause Dean's in this story. (Shocker I know!) But… Umh… Violence? And… Uhh… Other stuff? Yeah. So there! The boys are more brotherly in my fanfic because that's the way they were meant to be! So, that makes this AU just by that but I figure you kinda knew it was AU 'cause of the hellhound factor. XD_

* * *

><p>Zeppelin had done well, that was for sure. She didn't even whine that much when Dean's cell phone rang, interrupting their training time, "It's Dean. Yeah, sure. We can make it back. Nah, it's cool. The case is important. We can bring Zeppelin this time and use her to sniff out what's going on." Zeppelin's tail wagged rapidly.<p>

"Dude, she can change that. Yeah, I'll tell her. Sure. See you in ten." Dean shut his phone and pocketed it. He smiled at Zeppelin, "We need to go to a house and ask a couple questions. If you come with us you have to be a German Shepherd, okay? Police dog." Zeppelin nodded and wagged her tail the whole way back to their room.

As soon as the door clicked shut she was in human form. Naked, but in human form, "Ack!" Sam shouted, throwing his arms up to cover his face.

"What's wrong?" Zeppelin asked innocently, removing the collar from around her neck and picking her dress up from Dean's bed. She folded it gently and placed it inside his duffle bag.

"You're naked."

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you naked?"

"Because I am going to change shape but I wanted to put my dress away properly. Dean doesn't know how to fold dresses and I couldn't ask you." Zeppelin answered, smiling, "Why does that matter. I thought I looked attractive in this shape. Was I wrong?" Her eyes got a bit watery and she ran to Dean to hide herself behind him, "You said I was beautiful, Dean!"

"Huh, wha-"

"Sam thinks I'm hideous!" She wailed, dropping to her knees, her lower lip trembling.

"No! I didn't say that! I just asked her why she was naked and then she said that you can't fold dresses and that she couldn't ask me and then she said that she thought she was attractive and asked if I thought she was wrong and I didn't get a chance to tell her that she is very pretty but I'm just not used to women being naked around here and it threw me off is all!" Sam puffed, out of breath.

"Oh, got it." Dean said, nodding and bending to comfort the sobbing hellhound. He whispered to her for a few seconds before her face lit up and she nodded, smiling brightly. It made Sam's insides warm to see her so happy. It was also weird, seeing a hellhound burst into tears like that. Not often you could say you've made a hellhound cry before.

Zeppelin wiped at her eyes and face before she turned into a King Shepherd. She was pure white with silky fur and paws as big as Sam's face. (Okay, overstatement but the Samsquatch was having a hard time adjusting to this whole thing) Her fluffy tail wagged as Dean put the collar around her neck. Sam's eye got as wide as saucers as the collar _adjusted itself._

"Hellhound magic." Dean explained.

"Oh. Right." Sam replied, like any of this was totally normal and happened every damn day. (Sam knew he was gonna get a headache from all this one day.) Dean grinned, patted Sam on the back, (damn those Big Brother Spidey Senses!) and walked with Zeppelin outside. Sam shook his head clear and followed.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later (thank god for small towns) and it looked like the whole family was there too. (bonus points!) Dean opened the backdoor to let Zeppelin out and didn't bother putting the leash on her when he motioned for Sam to come with him. They flashed their badges, offered an explanation for Zeppelin, and were escorted into the living room right away.

* * *

><p>"So, these questions might seem a bit odd, but just bear with me." Sam said as he interviewed mom and pop. Dean was walking around with Zeppelin as she sniffed and sneezed at things. She really didn't like it when people just swept the dirt and stuff under the rug. All it did was cause allergies and make her sneeze. Not cool.<p>

She smelt another being in the house. It was human, male, under sixteen years old, and… chubby? She sniffed again, yep, chubby. She followed her nose back into the living room, past Sam and Company, and into the kitchen area. There it- _he_ was! She sat at the boy's feet, sniffing at his palms. _/Itching powder./_ She communicated to Dean. _/He has itching powder under his fingernails./ _With that, Dean nodded and began his terrible attempt at getting the kid to trust him.

"She only cared about two things, the Ming Dynasty, and bedtime." Dean tried to make a joke but the kid was not having it. Like, at all.

_/Fail./_

_-Shut up. Like you could do any better.-_

_/In human form I could get this creature to do anything I wanted_./ Zeppelin boasted, grinning at Dean as he kept trying to talk to the kid. _/Try scaring him. Worked in the pit./_

_-I'm not gonna scare the kid! Okay, maybe I am.-_ Dean sighed, "I happen to know you're lying." The kid blanched, "So, are we gonna have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" And just like that the kid cracked.

_/Told you so!/_ Zeppelin sing-songed as the three of them walked back out to the Impala. Dean ignored her. Or tried to. She kept singing that she was right and that Dean was wrong. She pranced around his legs, tail high in the air, and nose up as well.

"_Sit!"_ Dean barked as his mental voice screamed the same. _–SIT!-_

Zeppelin obeyed instantly. She whimpered, rolling on her back to show her belly and neck in an apology. _/Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry./_ She said, rolling back over but keeping to the ground. Her tail was between her legs and her eyes were locked onto the concrete. _/Sorry./_

"Dean?" Sam asked, warily. They were earning stares. Again. Staying under the radar with a hellhound was proving to be difficult.

"Get in the car Zeppelin." Dean ordered, opening the door. Zeppelin jumped in, keeping her eyes down. She didn't make eye contact with either Winchester's. Not even after Dean had apologized profusely and brushed out her fur when they got to the motel room. She kind of ignored him, changing into her human form, getting dressed, and sitting in the corner of the room.

Dean sighed and grabbed his keys, "I'm gonna get us some food." He didn't seem to acknowledge that it was nine o'clock at night, "Hey Zep? You want anything specific?" He waited for a few minutes, only receiving more silence, before nodding to himself and leaving. The motel door clicked shut, giving off more silence.

"Zeppelin?" Sam ventured, kneeling in front of the hellhound. The poor girl's head was dropped down and tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Zeppelin raised her head and let out a long breath, "He's different. He's not who I remember but he's _Dean_ still. And… there's these emotions inside me and I don't know how to get rid of them. This place is s-s-so confu-fusing and I just wanna go-o _h-hooome_." By now she was sobbing.

Sam reached out and gathered her into a large hug. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Sam felt her ice cold tears drip down his neck and he couldn't find it in himself to care. This girl- and she was a girl, no matter what Dean said- was hurting. She was in a whole new place, with new rules, and new societal standards to learn, and she was suffering from homesickness.

"Hey…" Sam said, shushing her like an infant, "It's alright, you're alright." He rubbed soothing circles on her back, "We'll figure this out together."

"R-really?" Zeppelin hiccupped.

"Yes, really. You and I can get this all figured out. I can teach you everything you wanna know." Sam said, holding the shaking hellhound tighter.

"Thank you, Sam." She sighed, kissing his neck, "Thank you so much." Sam didn't respond, he simply carried Zeppelin to his bed and laid her under the blankets. He was going to go sit at the table and do some research but Zeppelin didn't let his shirt go.

"Please don't leave me…" She whispered, locking her gaze with his.

Sam nodded, stripped down to his boxers, and got into bed with her, "I won't. I won't ever leave you." He kissed her hair and let her snuggle up close to his chest. They both drifted quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So, what'd you think? Is this gettin' good or what? Lol.<span>_**


End file.
